


There is no need for Second Chances

by Bloody_no_Kissu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: And Romance, F/M, Happy Valentine day!, Humor, I hope, Jagged had taste for rings, Jagged tries to be a cool dad, Lovebugs and Snake Charmers, Luka panicking, Sass is done, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_no_Kissu/pseuds/Bloody_no_Kissu
Summary: "Master, she won't say no to you.""You don't know that; she could say no …" Luka ran his hands over his face… again. "I should have reserved a table in nice restaurant… oh god, she's going to say no…" He directed his gaze to the kwami, his eyes full of nerves. "I need Second Chance, so when she says no, I’m going to be able to go back in time, go to cry and maybe die"
Relationships: Luka Couffaine & Jagged Stone, Luka Couffaine & Sass, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 150
Collections: Lovebugs and Snake Charmers





	There is no need for Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feminaexlux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feminaexlux/gifts).

> Welp, this is my gift to feminaexlux.  
I have to say that I enter a bit in panic, because I had no idea what to write at the beginning, but then the words flowed by themselves!  
I hope that you like it!
> 
> The Prompts:  
What is a second chance if you got it right the first time?  
Growing up

"Hey, Sass ..."

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"I beg you"

The snake Kwami look at his master, eyes narrowed without any glimmer of compassion in them.

"NO" he said before turning around and trying to sleep again, as he was doing before his master in the midst of a panic attack woke him up.

And normally seeing his chosen one losing all his usual calm would be a little fun for Sass, but three weeks had already passed, and the little god was losing his patience.

It had been fun to see its owner prepare to propose to Marinette.

The first attempt to find a ring, for example, had been a hilarious disaster that Sass was sure Plagg would have enjoyed witnessing.

_Luka had planned in advance the search for an engagement ring for Marinette. He had search different types of stones for the ring, the prices and which stores had a good selection of rings. He had taken a day off and had gone to the first stores he had in mind._

_This was the first day he is out looking for a ring, he wasn't in a hurry, the guitarist just planned to see the stores. He wouldn't want to make a rash decision on such an important issue like choosing a perfect ring. Sass accompanied him hidden in his jacket, giving his opinion from time to time to the different ring designs._

_Luka wasn't really sure what he wanted yet, he just knew that when he saw the perfect ring he would only know, Luka was sure of it._

_Everything had gone well until Jagged found him… or rather Luka found him, apparently the rock star got lost looking for him._

_"Oh fuck…" Luka looked for a place to hide, but before he could do anything, Jagged saw him._

_“LUKA!!” The rock star shouted excited to finally find his son, Fang who was at his side being held by an elegant (And Rock and Roll) leash, the crocodile's tail moved excitedly when he saw Luka. “My boy, I finally found you, I've been looking for you everywhere! Can you believe that Penny forgot to add to my agenda that I have to help you find the perfect ring for Marinette?”_

_Luka gave Jagged a nervous smile when he felt his cell phone ring for a notification, quickly Luka saw that it was a message from Penny that only said: **"I'm sorry, I couldn't stop him any longer…"**_

_Luka sighed… At least he tried…_

_Jagged grabbed him by the shoulders practically dragging him to the nearby jewelry store. The store clerk was about to greet them with a smile when he saw Fang enter with them, the poor man could only look stunned at the crocodile, not knowing how to react. Luka felt a little bad for him, especially when Jagged began to describe the ring that would be perfect (according to Jagged) for Marinette._

_Luka sent an apologetic look at the poor man, before silently looking at the rings in the windows on his own. Sass leaned a little from his jacket so he could see better, being careful not to be noticed by Jagged or the clerk. Fang seeing the little snake waved his tail excited like a cute scaled dog._

_The young guitarist kept looking at the rings, ignoring his father and the nervous clerk who tried to keep up with Jagged. Rings with pink stones caught his eye, Luka had no idea if they were diamonds or not, but he was sure that Marinette would like one of those rings._

_“LUKA! LOOK, THIS RING IS PERFECT!”_

_Luka turned around, already waiting for the worst and he was not wrong._

_Jagged held the most horrible and tasteless ring Luka has ever seen. It was completely black, with a skull design with wings and a large purple stone on top._

_Luka was sure that if he intended propose Marinette with that thing, she would definitely say no… Or she would do the same that Penny when Jagged proposed to her with a similar ring, not saying her answer until Jagged brought a ring less horrifying (Marinette had to go with Jagged to stop him from buying a ring too expensive or too crazy… again…)_

_"This ring is perfect, perfect I tell you!" The rock start looked very proud of his decision, showing Luka the disastrous ring, as if he were a small child. Luka could only count to ten, not wanting to lose his patience with her father._

_The be honest, it was a bit funny, when he was young Luka always dreamed of how cool it would be to meet Jagged Stone, but now that he knew Jagged was his father and knew him better, Luka couldn't help losing patience with him quickly._

_"I don't think Marinette will like that ring, dad"_

_Jagged looked at him perplexed for a few moments, then looked back at the ring, reconsidering his decision. Luka was hopeful that his father would realize that the ring was horrible, but that hope died when Jagged turned to the clerk, saying:_

_“You're right, Marinette prefers pink. Hey, do you have this same ring, but with a pink diamond?”_

_“Stone is not the problem! The problem is the whole ring! Marinette is going to hate it!”_

_"WHAT?!" Jagged looked very offended that his son criticized his tastes in engagement rings. “You don't know nothing about rings! This ring is perfect, Marinette is going to love it, I know my favorite designer!”_

_"Sure, just like Penny, love the ring you used to propose her, and she made you give it back, old man"_

_Now Jagged besides being offended, he looked hurt._

_"… That!... that's cruel!"_

_"It's just the truth"_

_After a few discussions about who was right about and who knows Marinette best (“I KNOW HER FOR A LONGER TIME!” “And I am her boyfriend who lives with her!”), They both decided to go find a ring in another store, or rather Luka decided to look in another store, hoping to lose his father along the way._

_After entering three more jewelers with the same results, some fantastic recognized Jagged, beginning to follow the rock star. And Luka, as a good son he was, took Fang with him and left his father dealing with the wolves._

_Luka was considering accepting Adrien's offer for the blond to call a private jeweler and order a custom ring…_

Luka fixed his clothes for the tenth time, looking himself in the mirror for any imperfection. He ran a hand through his hair, combing his hair a little, before shaking his head and combing his hair back to its original state.

Sass looked all of that with a sigh, Luka had calmed down a little by luck, but the Kwami knew that Luka would soon be begging him again.

Begging for what?

"Are you sure I can't use Second Chance?"

"I’m ssure"

Since that morning Luka had tried to beg Sass to let him use his power. The Kwami knew it was the nerves speaking, Luka was imagining the worst scenarios, a custom he had adopted thanks to Marinette.

And to be honest, Sass didn't have many problems in Luka using his powers. Even though Luka had infinite opportunities at his disposal, especially at his almost 26 years old and has had his Miraculous for a whole decade with his power increasing more and more, to the point of being able to go back 24 hours without any effort, they were few times in which Luka really wants to use his Second Chance for his own benefit.

Of course, when he was a teenager he often wish to have his miraculous on hand to have a “second chance” in his physics and science exams (Luka knew it wouldn't work anyway for the 5-minute time limit, but hey, let him dream a little) or every time during his life when Luka couldn’t stop himself of saying something embarrassing and just wanting to go back in time so he never said that.

Sass himself had said to Luka that many of his former chosen used to abuse his power. Some only used it for small details that didn’t change the timeline much, others had abused Second Chance until almost caught themselves in endless repetitive loops.

Sass had no problem with Luka using his powers, the boy understood the consequences and the weight of Second Chance… but right now, Luka was being irrational.

"Masster, sshe won't ssay no to you."

"You don't know that; she could say no …" Luka ran his hands over his face… again. "I should have reserved a table in nice restaurant… oh god, she's going to say no…" He directed his gaze to the kwami, his eyes full of nerves. "I need Second Chance, so when she says no, I’m going to be able to go back in time, go to cry and maybe die"

"LUKA" Sass was tempted to hit his chosen one with his tail right now. "Sshe won't ssay no, you could propose to her in the kitchen and sshe would jump in your armss without hessitation."

Luka still looked insecure, so Sass decided to continue.

"Sshe loves you Luka, sshe will be delighted to marry you" Sass rested his head on Luka's cheek in comforting way. "She loves you, you know it"

Luka smiled at that, stroking Sass's head.

"Yes, you're right…" the guitarist gave a nervous laugh. "I'm just nervous… I just want everything to be perfect…"

"And it'ss perfect, you put a lot of effort into decorating the boat"

"Yes, and in convincing Mom to let me order a little"

The snake nodded, remembering the challenge in that task. Anarka had been happy that Luka used the boat to propose to Marinette, but she had been less happy when Luka began organizing the horde of things that were on the deck.

With a sigh Luka looked around, all his hard work decorating the deck of the boat, the dinner meal was ready to serve, then he checked the pocket of his pants where he had the box with the ring secure. He was ready, he just had to pick up Marinette to ask her the question.

"Are you sure I can't use Second Chance…?"

This time, Sass really hit him with his tail.

* * *

"So… Can I open my eyes now?"

"No, not yet"

"Come on Luka, the curiosity is killing me"

"Believe me, it will be worth it… watch out for the plank, don't fall down"

"I think I know where we are" Marinette's voice sounded cheerful, struggling to hear her surroundings without letting go of Luka's hand that guided her and kept her from falling. "Can I take off the blindfold now?"

"Not yet, just a little more" he guided her a few more steps before releasing her hand, putting himself behind her to remove the blindfold that cover her eyes. "And we're here… I hope you like it." Luka gave his girlfriend a quick kiss on the cheek before removing the blindfold.

Marinette blinked at the sight in front of her, her blue eyes shining happily as she assimilated everything around her with a big smile on her face.

"Oh Luka, this is beautiful!" She turned to see her boyfriend, who returned the delighted smile that his girlfriend liked all his hard work.

The sunroom on the deck of the houseboat was beautifully decorated, with white curtains tied with red ribbons, fairy lights dimly lit the place, rose petals scattered on the floor and in the center was a table for two, with a delicious Dinner. Marinette was sure Luka had spent hours preparing all of this.

"you like it?"

"Luka, I love it, it's perfect!"

Luka's smile only widened and his cheeks turned a pretty pink as he gently took Marinette's hand, leading her to the table, when they arrived, Luka brought her hand to his lips giving her a soft kiss making Marinette face as red as her Ladybug suit (or even more red).

“I'm so happy you like it, My Melody”

Both sat down and enjoyed dinner. Marinette praises her boyfriend's culinary skills, enjoying how Luka smiled for all the compliments.

Although Marinette couldn't help noticing that Luka was nervous for some reason.

At first glance Luka seemed calm, but Marinette has known him for almost 10 years and has been his girlfriend for almost 7 years, so she could notice the small gestures (Marinette was proud to always be attentive to details), and now in Marinette's eyes it was quite obvious that he was nervous. How he moved his fingers, how he looked at her carefully as if he were looking for an answer to a difficult question, and how he bit his lips.

She had asked him what was going on, but Luka almost jumped from his seat to the question, and only replied that he was nervous that she didn't like dinner or if she had preferred to go to a restaurant instead.

When they finished dinner, they both sat on the flower print sofa like when they were both teenagers just spending time in The Liberty, Luka with her guitar and Marinette by her side, enjoying listening to him play while singing a song of a calm tone, but completely romantic.

_Look into your heart_

_You will find_

_There’s nothing there to hide_

_Take me as I am_

_Take my life_

Marinette smiled at Luka when he looked at her while he continued playing, Luka looked much more relaxed with his guitar in hand, communicating in the best way he knew, with his music.

_There’s no love_

_Like your love_

_And no other_

_Could give more love_

_There’s nowhere_

_Unless you are there_

_All the time_

_All the way_

The song continued for a few minutes more and Marinette enjoyed it all her heart, she could see how Luka was putting his all in expressing his feelings while singing, it was something he always did and Marinette loved him madly for it.

When the song was over, Luka left the guitar on the floor and turned to look at Marinette, who was clapping with small tears in her eyes.

"Luka, that was beautiful."

The guitarist said nothing, just smiled as he held Marinette's hands and she looked at him with curiosity shinning in her eyes, noticing that he was nervous again.

"Marinette, you know that I love, I love you with all my heart" Luka began, his voice lowered almost like a whisper. “You are the most wonderful thing in my life, you are miraculous,” he jokes, making Marinette let out a little laugh. "You are the only one for me… and I… and I would like to be at your side forever… to be always in your life and you in mine"

And with those words, Luka brought his hand to his pants pocket, pulling out a black box and opening it in front of a very surprised and speechless Marinette.

Inside was a white gold ring with a beautiful flower design, and in the center a light pink stone that accentuated the flower design of the ring.

"Marinette, you… would you do me the honor of spending you’re the rest of your life with me?"

The woman saw the ring and then her boyfriend's eyes, tears now running freely down her face without being able to stop. For a moment that worried Luka, but when he saw the big smile on Marinette's face, he forced himself to relax.

In a moment, Marinette threw herself into Luka's arms, who had to react quickly to not drop the ring, although, Luka ended up lying on the sofa with Marinette clinging to his chest repeating:

"Yes, yes, yes, I will marry you Luka"

* * *

It was already late at the night, and the couple slept peacefully entangled in each other's arms. Marinette with her ring proudly on her finger, most likely she would refused to take it away for the rest of her life, sleeping comfortably in the arms of her Boy- no, now Fiancé and Luka was happy to let her use his chest as a pillow.

It had been a perfect evening without the need to use Second Chance.

The night was calm and both kwami were happy for the end and enjoyed their dream as well like their chosens.

Or Sass would have done it if Luka hadn't sat down suddenly, Marinette at his side was still sleeping (Right now the little snake was jealous of Ladybug's sleeping ability)

"Sass…"

"What now Masster?"

"I forgot to get on my knees while I proposed… Sass I need to use Second Chance ..."

"…"

"…"

"… Just… just go to sleep Massster…"


End file.
